


[Podfic] A Spine Made Up of Iron

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Colorado Avalanche, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Transformation, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Vidriana:He still feels drained, and hungry, and it’s been too long. He should know better than to let it get this bad during the actual season, when he’s expending so much energy on a regular basis, but he hadn’t had a choice.





	[Podfic] A Spine Made Up of Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Spine Made Up of Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829634) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 



> (scroll right for download links on mobile)

  


Cover provided by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Marten Bjork](https://unsplash.com/@martenbjork)

| 

### Podfic with music

###### Downloads:

Duration: 30:29 (incl. music & ~7 min freetalk)

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zmrag7ccimvutdx/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20A%20Spine%20Made%20Up%20of%20Iron_music.mp3?dl=0)  |  14.0 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6shx6y6tns89s66/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_A_Spine_Made_Up_of_Iron_music.m4b/file)  |  21.7 MB

  
---|---  
  
  


  


Cover provided by frecklebombfic  
Image by [Marten Bjork](https://unsplash.com/@martenbjork)

| 

### Podfic without music

###### Downloads:

Duration: 28:42 (incl ~7 min freetalk)

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9057kaomeq8kmj4/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20A%20Spine%20Made%20Up%20of%20Iron_nomusic.mp3?dl=0)  |  13.2 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1vo44esc353mjk6/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_A_Spine_Made_Up_of_Iron_nomusic.m4b/file)  |  20.4 MB

  
---|---  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks and love to Vidriana for writing the extra-niche tree transformation fic of my HEART, giving it to me to beta read and having blanket permission to podfic. Biggest hugs for you, honey. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Same as with a recent podfic (heart like a home) there are some digital-sounding audio glitches in this. I've spent a while cleaning them up, but they're still audible. If they make it un-listenable for you, then *please* let me know and I will clean it up some more.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> The with-music version of the podfic uses No Cars Go performed by Arcade Fire, both a fanmade instrumental version ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fB0mtKinV1o&index=37&list=PLZ4Fg0MowjQ9OQRz6ugHgrxELE_zsPCan)) at intro and the studio version ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaIRsqjzsKo&index=39&list=PLZ4Fg0MowjQ9OQRz6ugHgrxELE_zsPCan&t=0s)) at outro. 
> 
> (The linked versions are embedded in my Podfic Music playlist, which also contains almost every other track I've used in my other podfic too!) 
> 
> In my freetalk, I also reference Keep the Car Running, performed by Arcade Fire ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/Jvrp2bM4FpE)) and Marrow by St Vincent ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/-9prpAv6kvo)) as songs which did not get used, but had relevance to the fic or my editing process. (I haven't yet been able to find the name of the giant, super fast-germinating seed that I mention, but I'm still looking!)
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments! If you feel up to sharing where you were or what you were doing while you listened, you will absolutely make my whole month. Getting to hear your reactions to the podfic (and freetalk!) itself is the best thing that can ever happen to me, I promise, no matter how short or long.


End file.
